


Dining With The Adams

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a grumpy lion, Alexander is jealous, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza is an angel, F/M, Modern Setting, They want to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: He doesn’t want to go but they had to... Mrs. Adams requests.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dining With The Adams

Eliza hummed a cheerful tone, finishing up her evening get up for the night as Alexander emerged from the bathroom all posed up. Looking over at him, she smiled big seeing how handsome he looked in his suit and tie while he remained oblivious as he murmured what to say to each man at the dinner party that Mr. John Adams and his wife, Abigail Adams, are hosting in the honour of Thomas Jefferson and his wife, Martha Jefferson.

While Alexander quietly complained to himself, going over to the bed to reach his suit’s jacket, his wife turned away with a fond grin. Eliza took one good look at herself and sighed, feeling a little insecure. Are hair was in a elegant braid, tied with a white ribbon and flowers riveted in her dark locks. It was her body she was most concern about. She given birth a lot, so her hips were quite wider than before and since she breastfeed, her breasts were rather... perkier. Not to mention the sky blue dress, Angelica had gifted her for a birthday gift, it was comfortable but hugged her curves tight and her bosom felt like it was showing too much. 

“Alexander,” she quietly said, hearing him hum though he really wasn’t looking. “Do I look okay?” 

“You look beautiful, dear,” he replied, grabbing his wristwatch from the side table near their bed, putting it on. Eliza sighed, turning to face him as she gestured down at herself with frown,

”Yes, but...” she murmured while looking down at herself. Alexander turned to take a glimpse before taking another retake with his eyes wide as a golf ball as a silly grin grew on his face.

”Wow...” he said, his grin was plastered on his face and it didn’t seemed to want to go away and his eyes were so big, Eliza looked up and found herself laughing at his expression. He looked like a child getting candy!

Eliza felt quite secured now but sighed heavily, turning away as she bit her lips, “I think I should change. This feels indecent.” 

“Why? You look great,” Alexander made his way over and rested his chin on her shoulder while gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He rolled his tongue on the word ‘great’, his eyes were almost puppy like as Eliza knew he will be following her around and quite possibly be wagging his tail excitedly if he ever had one. 

“That smile you have simply explains it all,” Eliza mused, slipping on a bracelet onto her wrist. 

“What does hat do suppose mean,” Alexander play pouted, innocently fluttering his eyes before mischievously suggesting, “How about we skip that dinner, the kids are at my brother’s, and enjoy our evening together, dear wife~,”

Eliza sighed, smiling fondly as she turned to look over her shoulder at him, “As much as I am tempted, Mrs. Adams requested our presence, dear husband.” 

Alexander groaned, “And I think she is notorious.” He bluntly said while his wife gently patted his arm in comfort. “Well, you don’t have time to change now, so we are going now. Which is a win for me.” 

“Alexander,” Eliza chuckled as he led her out the bedroom with an amused grin of his own. 

If only he knew what will happen next, perhaps he would reconsidered on letting her change. 

* * *

“Ham!” Mr. Gouverneur Morris came out of nowhere from around the parlour of The Adams’ large estate as he took Alexander by surprise, lifted him up in in the air into a tight hug. “I missed you!”

”Gouverneur!” Alexander coughed out, almost turning blue from his friend’s right embrace as his friend squeezed him even harder. “I thought you were still in France...” 

Alexander started seeing darkness faintly hearing his friend’s booming laughter as Gouverneur places him to his feet again, releasing him from that bone-crushing embrace as Alexander stumbled on his feet. While he tried to catch his breathe, inhaling sharply, Gouverneur went on to say his adventures in Europe, 

“Oh, Hammy, you missed everything! The food, the culture, the ladies-,” 

“I have my own lady, thank you,” Alexander finally said in a clear voice, standing up tall though he slightly regretted as his friend’s green eyes flickered with fondness and a easy grin pulled on the man’s face. 

“Yes, where is Eliza,” Gouverneur excitedly looked around the room, a few guests were looking at the warily as they witness the rather concerning sight of him hugging Alexander until he turned blue. Alexander chuckled fondly at his friend, looking up at the man who might be in his mid fifties but still acted as a young bachelor, who matched his wits and intellect level as well as humour. 

“My Betsey is busy talking with...” Alexander fell quiet as he turned to where he last spoke to Eliza by the balcony, only for his face fell at the sight of two of his friends: Nathaniel Pendleton and Thomas Pinkeney. Now, both of his friends were also his fellow colleagues, both married and quite happily as well, were chatting away with Eliza as if it was a normal of occurrence. And it was... the only thing is, Pendleton was too close to Eliza for Alexander’s liking and Pinckney was flustering shyly as he barely made eye contact with the blooming woman who laughed beautifully at his joke. 

“What on the world is wrong with them?” Alexander muttered, Pendleton usually knew what personal space was and Pinckney will always laugh along with Eliza even at his own joke and never flustered so shyly like that. 

“Oh my,” Gouverneur grinned widely, standing tall and heavy, he was basically a mountain compared to Alexander and Eliza, basically the entire room. He looked down at Alexander with pleasure as he happily said, “Eliza got even more beautiful! I must say my greeting to her!” 

Usually, Alexander wouldn’t have a problem with that but seeing his other two, _happily married_ , friends eyes on his wife like that he wouldn’t like to feel the feeling of his _bachelor_ friend showing such intimate affection to his wife in the public eye. So, that is how he found himself chasing after Gouverneur down the parlour to the balcony as Alexander clenched his fist and screwed his face as Gouverneur made his way first to Eliza. 

The large man man took the trio by the balcony in surprise, lifting Eliza up in a embrace that was not as tight as the one he given Alexander as he was always treated Eliza as if she was a delicate piece glass so he held her in his arms which such tenderness as Eliza giggled, “Why, Gouverneur, is that you?!” 

“It is I, m’lady!” Gouverneur mused as he gently rested her down, still embracing the tiny angel in his arms as Eliza buried herself into him with a bright grin and laughing in delight. Seeing how small she was compare to the friendly giant, Alexander smiled before looking over as it fell to see the similar smiles that Pinckney and Pendleton both wore at the sight of them. Biting his lips first, Alexander cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention as Gouverneur released his wife from his adoring hug as to his relief, Eliza smiled at him and made her way to his side and gently tucked her small hands around his arms. 

“Alexander, you look pale, dear,” Eliza softly said with a gentle look in her eyes as she gaze at her husband with tenderness and lovingly. Alexander gaze at her with a warm smile and kissed her hands, 

“I’m fine, my dear,” he softly replied before casting a slight glare at his friends until his eyes widen as they were all almost in a trance at the sight of his wife. Looking at his wife, he gently ushered her off, “Darling, I think I saw some of your friends that wanted to see you around the end of the parlour.” 

“Oh,” Eliza beamed, kissing his cheek and went off. “Alright, call if you need me, honey.” 

“Of course, my love,” Alexander waved her off before turning around with a dark glare at his three friends who seemed to have waken up from their sudden trance. 

“What the hell was that about?!” Alexander demanded, his voice was dangerously quiet yet a hurricane was coming soon. “You were getting close to my wife.” 

“I... we were?” Pendleton blinked, rubbing his eyes and taking a sip of his wine, in the glass he was already holding through it all. “Oh my...” 

“We weren’t... I think...” poor Pinckney blinked, scratching his neck nervously yet looked apologetic towards Alexander. 

Alexander sighed, ready to forgive and forget, but what Gouverneur said next he felt like murdering now, 

“I mean, who can blame them, that dress really does compliment your Betsey’s figure, Hammy,” he had the audacity to pat Alexander’s back hard with a dreamy look in his eyes. 

Alexander glowered, stepping forward and prepared to go against the law now. Pendleton and Pinckney hurried in between them to prevent him from killing their friend. Gouverneur remained day dreaming of all the French girls and their devine figures. 

* * *

Alexander made his way around the party, trying to find his wife as he sighed in relief to see her talking to Mr. Henry Knox and his wife Lucy, as well as Nathaniel Greene and his wife, Catherine. They small group were in a deep conversation with each other, either agreeing or not, until Knox said something that made them all laugh and they each parted ways. Eliza seemed to be enjoying herself, turning to look over as she grinned at her husband as he smiled back happily. 

As she made her way, Alexander extended his hand for her as Eliza took it with delight. 

“Having fun?” She asked, walking with him in the sidelines as Alexander shrugged lightly, 

“Quite, though I missed you,” he said, receiving a kiss on the cheek as he grinned happily while his wife smiled fondly at him. 

“Hamilton! There you are!” A voice called them from the behind as Alexander groaned as he and Eliza turned around and to his surprise, Alexander found Madison making his way forward. 

“Hello, James,” Alexander greeted, feeling a little awkward to see his colleague and former college mate, made his way to them. Madison raised a finger, taking a moment and coughed in his handkerchief as Alexander heard his wife gasp with worry. 

“Hamilton,” Madison managed to say, his eyes first on Alexander before turning to acknowledge Eliza’s presence but he then stood there in silence with wide eyes, 

“Mrs. Hamilton,” he exclaimed, blinking in surprise as he almost smiled as he stood up straight, prim and proper as he gestured to her, “You certainly look lovely tonight. Have you met up with my Dolley?” 

Eliza found herself smiling as she warmly replied with, “Why thank you, sir and no, I still yet to see Dolley.” 

Madison nodded with a grin growing on his face, Alexander’s jaws hung open as whenever he was near his former friend he only met constant glared but not now?! 

“My little Jemmy!” Dolley Madison came around with a smile, wearing a tight, rosy pink dress that complimented her figure well as her hair was tied up elegantly. She stood tall, young, perky, and attractive figure to the eye as many envied Madison, who only wore dark colours and always looked stern, to practically have a trophy wife in his arms. 

“My dear Dolley,” Madison finally lit up, kissing her on the lips as she leaned down for him to do so as Alexander almost felt a little green. Eliza, however, giggled quietly behind her hand as Dolley then pulled away and grinned big at her sight of her, 

“Eliza! Mr. Hamilton!” She first patted Alexander’s chest in greeting before hugging Eliza tight and affectionately. “So nice to see you again!”

“I could say the same,” Eliza giggled, gasping as Dolley dragged her off to the side,

“Come, come, we must have some drinks!” She insisted, Eliza called for her husband,

“We’ll be by the table, honey!”

“Bye, My Little Jemmy!”

“Um, goodbye, Betsey...” “Bye, my sweet!”

The two men men waved their wives off, standing still with a fond smile before slowly meeting each other’s gaze and both groaned heavily. With that, Madison grabbed Alexander by the arm and claimed, “Time to make yourself useful.” 

“I always have been useful, ‘Little Jemmy’,” Alexander grumbled, earning a stern glare from Madison. 

“If you make fun of my wife’s nickname for me again, I’ll cough in your face!” He threatened as Alexander rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth shut for moment and let himself get dragged off. 

He really wished he stayed hope with his wife...

* * *

Eventually, all was now settle as they all finally get to dine together. Alexander sat beside his Eliza, who smiled warmly up at him before they both turned to hear Mrs. Abigail Adams announcing, 

“A toast to his and his family's safe arrival back home, Thomas Jefferson!” 

“Here, here!” The chorus cheered, leaving both Alexander and Eliza a little outcasted as their eyes fell onto the man and his wife itself. 

It the far end of the table, Thomas Jefferson stood up tall with an amused smirk on his face while his wife, Martha, sat in her seat with admiration towards her husband as he made his own toast, 

“And a toast, to my dear friends, John and Abigail, for this wonderful party, let’s give it up for John and Abigail!” 

“To John and Abigail!” 

Adams and Abigail both shared a delighted look at one and other and back to Jefferson, Alexander groaned quietly to himself,

”Why us?” He murmured as his wife sighed, gently patting his arm with a soft look in her eyes.

The rest of the dinner went well... for everyone else. Alexander was seconds from exploding, though he was in a tight nit conversation with many of his colleagues and such, he was glaring daggers at Gouverneur’s active flirting with Eliza, who seemed to not notice this nature of anything but friendly. Perhaps it was only on his head, but Alexander also felt pressured by Mrs. Abigail’s dirty glared while her husband remained absent minded and Alexander was then bickering with Jefferson and Madison, despite they were at the far end of the table.

So it was decided, Alexander wanted to go _home_. 

He thank the Lord for his Betsey, noticing his discomfort and excused them from the dinner party, despite everyone’s insistence for them to stay. However, Eliza simply charmed them with her warm, angelic smile that caught them all in a adoring trance as Alexander then felt some ease for it once. With that, Eliza took her husband by the arm and they both made a quiet leave, leaving everyone else to enjoy their evening. 

* * *

“I hated it...” Alexander grumbled, sitting back on their bed in their bedroom, as Eliza hovered over him. His jacket was tossed to the side and his shirt was unbuttoned. 

“I’m sorry, honey,” Eliza sighed, letting her hair down as her husband’s hands wandered over her body. 

“We are never going to another dinner hosted by the Adams again,” Alexander begged as she nodded, giving him a quick kiss before slipping down her dress as his hands continued to wander around her body. “And please... wear this dress on _these_ moments only.” 

“So you could rip it off me, hun?” She smirked coyly down at him. 

Within seconds, they were both naked, clothes were scattered over the floor as Alexander smirked up at her, 

“Maybe~,” he mused as Eliza giggled, kissing his lips before whispering in his ear,

”On the bright side... you did get it your way in the end.” 

“And I couldn’t be happier,” he replied, rolling them over so he was on top and with that, the two shared a steamy kiss and spent the rest of the evening in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun


End file.
